Sorceress
by Eowyn of Rohan1
Summary: When Rory, a Sorceress, finds Frodo and Sam, she must take them through danger and peril to save he world....again.


A/N: Okay, this story takes place when Frodo and Sam are going back home. After the incident in Mordor. Well, I'm following the movie rather than the books, since the movie is easier to follow.  
  
~Sorceress~  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Massacre  
  
  
  
In the lands of old, races, such as hobbit and man and elf and wizard and dwarf, lived peacefully. But then 'The Rings' were made. Three went to the Elves, seven to the Dwarves and nine to race of Men. But the dark lord Sauron forged a master ring. That is when the battles began!  
  
After 3060 years passed, a hobbit named Frodo and eight others went on a quest to destroy the Ring. On the slopes of Emyn Muil, they were separated. Frodo and Sam went to Mordor, Legolas and Aragorn and Gimli went to Rohan then Helm's Deep, and Merry and Pippin where captured, and escaped to Fangorn Forest. The Battle at Helm's Deep passed, and Frodo and Sam made it to Mordor. The Ring was destroyed, and peace returned.  
  
Yet one race did not take place in the Battles. The Seven Sorcerers. They are controllers of power too great to imagine. They were forever locked away in magic-proof prisons where, for many ages, they were kept from the world. But now they are loose, wondering the world shadowed in cloaks. Many don't know about them, and don't care. But they live, and can be found anywhere...  
  
  
  
The wind blew, and the hobbit Frodo thought he heard whispers. 'Le calina ve naira ilwesse, catala ve i calime alcar*,'it seemed to say. He ignored it, and tried to go back to bed. Just when sleep started to claim him, he heard a rustle in the bushes. He sat up, startled, and reached for his sword, Sting. He stood up and walked in the direction of the noise. He stopped in front of a dark-blue cloaked figure lying down. It did not look threatening, so he sheathed Sting. But the sword made a slight noise as it clipped to the sheath. In the blink of an eye, the figure drew its dagger, pinned Frodo to the ground and pointed the blade at his throat. Frodo gasped. The figure was agile and quick, and it drew a dagger unnaturally fast.  
  
"You do not wish to disturb a lady like me in her sleep," an angelic voice said. Frodo realized it came from the cloaked figure. It was a girl!  
  
"N-no, indeed," stammered Frodo. "I am very sorry, my lady. I did not mean- ." " 'No indeed', Mr. Frodo," the lady said. "Why are you wandering around this time of the night? Sleepwalking, with your sword drawn?" she added smartly.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Frodo demanded.  
  
"You did not answer me," the voice chimed. "Why are you wandering about?"  
  
"I---heard a noise and went to see what it was."  
  
The lady released Frodo and sheathed her dagger. "Frodo, where are you camped?" she asked.  
  
"Who wishes to know?" Frodo asked as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Me," she said. ' Don't be a smart-ass' she thought. "I have to tell you something of great importance."  
  
Frodo hesitated, then nodded. "Follow me," he said. He heard the lady whistle and felt the ground shake. He turned around and gasped at what he saw. A big black horse with a black mane and tail carrying bags stood their as if it had the entire time, and a blanked on his back replaced the traditional saddle.  
  
"This is Eclipse, my stallion," the lady explained. "He'll follow you."  
  
  
  
In the morning, Sam awoke to find a female hobbit clad in a dark-blue cloak (hint, hint) sleeping near him and Frodo.  
  
"Frodo? Mr. Frodo?" he whispered. "Mr. Frodo?" Frodo woke up and opened his eyes sleepily. "Frodo, there is girl near us."  
  
"I know, Sam," Frodo said. "She needed to tell us something, so she stayed with us for the rest of the night." Sam nodded agreement.  
  
----  
  
When everyone awoke, Sam made breakfast for everyone. "So, what is it you must tell us?" Sam said, breaking the silence. "And what is your name?"  
  
"I have been traveling from Gondor, back and forth all over the world," she answered. "You may call me Rogue, what some call me, though my name I will not tell yet." She hesitated, then took a breath. "Frodo, Sam, I must tell you that something bad has happened and that Elrond asks of you to come to Rivendell. You see, Saruman has moved his fortress to Osgilioth, and creatures are on your trail like a wolf on a rabbits pursuit."  
  
"So, the evil is not destroyed for good?" Frodo asked.  
  
Rogue glared at him through her hood and smiled, though the other hobbit did not see. "You are slow in understanding things, Baggins," she said smartly. "How will you fair during the meet?" She smiled again.  
  
"So, when do we get moving?" Frodo asked her, ignoring her mouthy comments. 'She has a sharp tongue,' Frodo thought. 'And seemingly a temper.'  
  
"Today, at this moment," Rogue said. "My horse, Eclipse, can get us there in a week or more. Let us go."  
  
----  
  
On the road to Rivendell, Sam and Frodo whispered things to each other about 'Rogue', the female hobbit who joined them on their next journey. They did not notice that she heard them. They also did not notice the small forest of trees they entered, until a house came into clear sight. "Where are we?" Frodo asked, confused. "This is not Rivendell."  
  
"I know. This is the Hidden Oasis," Rogue answered. "My friend is here."  
  
The hobbits dismounted Eclipse and walked to the house. "Au-.!" A voice called, but was cut off by Rogue.  
  
"Name's Rogue, for now," she explained. "Oh," the other lady breathed.  
  
Once inside, the lady, who had blonde hair and grey-blue eyes, introduced herself. "I am Elektrah, an Elf from Lorien," she said. "I am Au- Rogue's friend, one of the Seven." The hobbits gasped. They heard very little of the Seven, but only that they no longer lived; that they perished in the Prisons they were locked in for so long. "I think that should have come later," Rogue said. "Oops, it just slipped," Elektrah gasped. "Um, well, I guess you know what we are. Anyways, uh...we are staying her for a few days, until the Riders pass. Oh, no, dears I did not mean the Wraiths!" she assured the hobbits. "I mean 'Riders'. They are mutated Elves, and they carry bows and swords."  
  
"Ah, how disgusting," Sam muttered. Rogue looked at him holding back a giggle.  
  
"Okay, well I gotta go," Rogue announced. "Where are you going?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I have to patrol the Riders' camp. I'll be back. Don't worry about me." 'Like anyone would,' she thought. "In the mean time, just try to sleep. Elrond wants us there at least by the end of the month, which is a week. So get some rest." She smiled at Frodo. "You, too. No cutting sleep from your schedule. I want everyone refreshed by the time I get back."  
  
----  
  
There were three beds in one of the rooms, and Frodo and Sam occupied two beds. Frodo stirred and awoke. He yawned, and then got out of the bed. He looked out window, and it showed about noon for the time. He figured he slept for about five hours. He got dressed and walked into the room Elektrah was in. "Is she back?" Frodo asked her.  
  
"No," Elektrah answered. "She'll be back soon. She said she would. Plus, Eclipse would not let her die." She smiled at the hobbit. "You hungry?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay, I'll make breakfast."  
  
Frodo sat down at the table, staring at the wood. Somehow, he missed this 'Rogue', even though she had been a smart-mouth. She definitely wasn't the nicest person, and he didn't know what she looked like. He didn't even know her real name! He shook his head to got rid of that thought. Just then, Elektrah walked into the room with a plate of food. "Here. Eat," she said. Frodo took the offered plate and began to eat. "I have to tell you, you did a good job at surviving with Au-Rogue getting here." Frodo looked up. "Yes, you did. See, Rogue is...her life story is very sad, and lonely for her. So she isn't very nice, and is often looked down upon for that. Which makes her even angrier and causes her to be stiff and cold, angry and rude. Her only friends are the Six, and a fairy named Freya. Freya is with Sirrus, one of the Seven, so you'll meet her soon. In Rivendell."  
  
"What is Rogue's life story?" Frodo asked, feeling he should know.  
  
"Well," Elektrah said. "That is her story, and she will tell, if need be, or if she wants." Frodo nodded, saddened by this.  
  
The door slammed, making Frodo jump in his chair. "Shit!" he heard a soft voice say, now not so soft. "Those damn Riders are on our trail! They followed me, though are far behind. I couldn't stop them all..." Her voice trailed off, and she collapsed. Frodo gasped, and watched as Elektrah helped her friend. "What is wrong with her?" Frodo asked worried.  
  
"Oh, nothin'. She is just tired," Elektrah answered. "She'll be fine."  
  
"I-I'm okay," Rogue said, sitting up. "I can stand. Let me go!" She stood up and looked out a window. "Close the curtains," she ordered everyone awake. She stood still, and closed her eyes. Frodo watched as she did this. "They are near," she said, opening her eyes again. "Hurry! Get your things and we'll escape out the back. Now!" She ran into the room where Sam slept and leaned near him. "Hey!" she shouted, and moved quickly to dodge Sam sitting up. "What!? What!?" he shouted. "Oh, it is you. You can't pick an easier way to wake me up, can you?"  
  
"Nope," she said proudly. "But, no time for that! Sam, quick! Get dressed. We have to leave."  
  
She walked out and pulled her hood from her face. Frodo gaped at it. He hadn't seen her face, or her hair, before. Her Sky-blue eyes twinkled with fear, and her wavy hair had blonde strands in some places. Her actual color was the same as his hair color. It was tied up, (Like Eowyn's when she said 'They had no warning. They were unarmed.') for a mysterious look hidden by a hood.  
  
"Is everyone done dawdling?" she asked. "Come on! Hurry. We must leave now."  
  
When everyone was ready, she got them out the back door, and Eclipse ran to her. She jumped on him, while Elektrah helped Sam onto her horse. The Riders had advanced on them and found their escape location. One of the Riders on a tan horse charged towards Frodo. Rogue saw first, and turned her horse in the direction of his left. Right before the Rider's eyes, Rogue swept passed Frodo, grabbed his hand and pulled him on her horse. Then the two leaders went off at an amazing speed. Rogue looked back, seeing the Riders trying to keep up. One shot an arrow, and she held up her hand. Sky-blue light shot from her hand and created a wall. The arrow bounced off and fell to the ground.  
  
The Rider yelled in exaggeration. He ordered the others to shoot their enemy, and the Riders brought up their bows. Arrows went flying, and Rogue closed her eyes. She looked deep inside herself for the light, and it came out in full force, covering her and Elektrah's horses with sky-blue light. Frodo looked at the light, and turned around. The Riders were shooting arrows that bounced off the wall. But one arrow was not as unfortunate. It sung through the air and passed the barrier. No one saw it, but Rogue felt it sink into her arm. She yelled, and fell from her horse. Time seemed to stop for her. The world spun, and darkness came...then she woke from the trance. She slowly stood up and grabbed the arrow. She gripped it with a small hand, and pulled. She yelled again. "Damn you!" she shouted to the Riders. She drew her sword and, with a flick of her hand, the barrier disappeared. The Riders came at her at full speed, but she stood still. One of the Riders struck at her, but she pulled up her sword and, with amazing strength, flipped him to the ground. Another Rider shot and arrow, but as it came to her face she swung her sword and the arrow fell to the ground. The leader of the Riders snorted, and shouted a command in his language. They all charged for the hobbit, yet she did not move. Only until they were three feet in front of her, she waved her hand at them. They all fell back, and struggled to get up. She slowly turned around and walked towards her horse. Then she started to run. She got to her horse and mounted him with speed surpassing any other, Frodo thought. She kicked him into a gallop and raced away from the oasis.  
  
----  
  
"Oh, my..." Elekrah gasped. "That was interesting!"  
  
"Yeah, especially when Rogue defeated the Riders," said Sam.  
  
"I did not defeat them, Sam," said Rogue. "I only slowed them down...a good deal."  
  
The male hobbits and Elektrah giggled. Rogue's eyes lit up; Frodo laughed for the first time in years, perhaps. Then she frowned. She didn't care about anyone! No! What was she doing! She shook her head. 'No! No, I will never care about anyone ever again! Look where it got me!' she thought. "Very funny," she snapped, though her voice had a bid of humor in it.  
  
Frodo shook his head. He did not quite get this girl, but he was willing to find out something about her.  
  
When Sam was cooking dinner, he went up to Rogue. "What is your real name?" he asked.  
  
"You really want to know?" she asked him. He nodded. " ...Okay, I'll tell you." His eyes brightened, and he seemed happier. "My real name is Aurora. I am from the Shire, but I was born in the Misty Mountains. Oh, my parents went on a trip," she said, answering to his look. "What happened to them?" he asked. "They...were killed by orcs," she said. "When they were taking me on a trip to see Rivendell. A human, Anthony, found me. He is one of the Seven. He took me to Haera, an Elf of Rivendell, another one of the Seven. They raised me as my brother and sister. Then after fifteen years, I went out and wondered the world. For how long? Oh, about nine years. Ten."  
  
"How old are you?" he asked.  
  
"Frodo! You never ask a woman her age!" Elektrah said, a hint of humor in her voice. Frodo looked as if he had offended Aurora. "I-I'm sorry!" he said in a rush.  
  
"No, it's okay, Frodo," Aurora said. "I am Thirty-four."  
  
Frodo nodded. Only a year younger than him.  
  
"Well, let's go to sleep," Aurora said. "I am very tired. Oh, you can call me Rory." She smiled then walked to her horse. She set up her bed and went in it and fell asleep dreaming of her parents and Frodo.  
  
----  
  
"Wake up, sleepy heads," Rory said. "Come on! Get up. Breakfast is being made."  
  
The male hobbits woke up and ate. "Okay, we should get going now," Rory said. "Who knows when The Demons will catch up with us."  
  
"Wait, how come they didn't kill us in our sleep?" Frodo asked.  
  
"'Cause I used my barrier, and they could not see through that one. Cool, huh? It took me years to learn."  
  
Frodo nodded and got ready to leave. Rory smiled, and no one saw.  
  
Sam looked at them both, not realizing what was going on. He shook his head and got on Elektrah's horse, Wind. Elektrah mounted her as well, and when the others were mounted on Eclipse, they rode out.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that is the longest chapter ever! Wow, three hobbits and an elf. Looks like Rory is being a smart-mouth. ....Will that end well?  
  
*: Elvish meaning 'You are light like sun on sky, shining like bright rays of light.'  
  
-Eowyn of Rohan (Krista Geller) 


End file.
